Girls Night Out
Jade, Princess Tekla, Lady Zera, Pelvus and Zuma head for Moon Over Mayhem to socialize, and for some much need rest and relaxation. Plot The episode begins with Jade in a training session with Zera, who insists that if it hadn't been a practice match, the young Ice Locust would be dead. They are interrupted by an explosion caused by Tekla, who is working on a portable Forcefield Generator the Alliance could use to safely fight Null Matter beings. An argument breaks out among the ladies, and Graveheart notes some tension between the women of the Alliance, particularly Jade and Tekla. To help them get better acquainted, he has Jade take Zera, Zuma, Tekla, Voxx, and Pelvus out on a trip for some R&R. Jade takes them to the Moon Over Mayhem, the most vicious tavern in all the Alliance, located in the grey Battle Moon. Pelvus can't help but note that with so many warships in such tight quarters, one well-placed bomb could cripple the Alliance fleet. Unfortunately, Lamprey is also in the area, and has the same idea. But after seeing Tekla there, Lamprey puts her whole plan on hold for a chance to take revenge on the Princess. Femur informs Graveheart of Jade's destination, and knowing how dangerous the tavern gets, especially when Jade's around, Graveheart rushes over there to stop her. Sure enough, Jade instigates trouble the moment she lands the ship by parking in a space a group of Fire warriors tried to reserve for their ship, causing them to swear vengeance against her. The tavern's bouncer, a Quarrior voiced by Richard Newman, confirms that Slate is working the bar, but asks Jade to take it easy on him; he just finished repairing the damages from her last visit. He also insists on enforcing a new policy: all guests must leave their weapons at the door. They all drop their armaments into a large bin, and Pelvus in particular deposits quite a few. At the bar, Slate gives Jade a free mineral water in the hopes of persuading her not to wreck the place again, but she wisely makes no promises on the matter. While Zera and Pelvus visit the game room, Tekla and Jade resolve their differences. Tekla entrusts Jade with a Data Crystal necklace which, like Graveheart's, contains the entirety of the Alliance's defense codes. Shortly afterward, the bouncer attempts to deny Graveheart entrance to the bar because they "don't serve miners" until he is murdered by Lamprey's Beast Drones, who Graveheart engages in battle. A fight breaks out between Jade's group, the Fire warriors they had angered, and Lamprey and her drones, wrecking the bar once again. Jade insists on testing Tekla's latest forcefield generator on Lamprey, and it works, allowing her a fair fight with the Beast commander. Jade takes cover behind a pillar in the bar holding up the game room, which Lamprey destroys, causing the room's pool table to fall on Lamprey, killing her. Afterwards, the ladies are laughing together with Slate at the remains of the bar when Graveheart shows up, justifiably quick to assume Jade caused all the damage. Tekla explains that Jade saved her and defeated Lamprey, of whom there is no trace anywhere. Graveheart expresses his belief that the Alliance can handle the Beast Planet, but he's not so sure it can survive the four of them. Graveheart wonders where Femur's adjutant is, so Zera, noting a man-shaped hole in the wall, exclaims "Ladies and gentlemen, Pelvus has left the building!" The episode ends with them all laughing again. See Also *View more images from this episode Category:Episodes Category:Brave New Worlds Category:Season 2 Category:Written by Brooks Watchel Category:Directed by George Roman Samilski